No-Watch MJ
No-Watch MJ is an MJ Smyth from the universe where the Omnitrix was never created. Appearance No-Watch MJ looks identical to MJ. The only discernible difference is his hoodie, which is similar to the one MJ Prime sometimes wears except without the "27" on the chest. He used to have an old, brown wristwatch in place of the Omnitrix, before it was stolen by his timeline's version of Nick Majer. Personality No-Watch MJ lives a usual, normal life where nothing extraordinary happens to him. He is bored of the regularity in Bellwood and wants some adventure in his life. Because of the lack of the adventures that he had during the time of his summer vacation, No-Watch MJ's relationship with Genevieve is different because of the "bad summer vacation" they had together. Since he never had any experience facing real danger, No Watch Ben panicked when the other MJs attacked him. Compared to his alternate counterpart, MJ Prime, No-Watch MJ behaves far less recklessly. No-Watch MJ also tended to get depressed due to being unable to perform heroics as a result of not having his own Omnitrix, until he was encouraged. After he got his counterpart's Omnitrix, No-Watch MJ started to act like a hero and became almost indistinguishable from his main counterpart. History Background No-Watch MJ has been best friends with Wendell since kindergarten and is also friends with Gilded Knevver, who moved out from town a few years ago. When he was ten, No-Watch MJ and his god-sister, Genevieve, went on a summer trip with their grandfather. However, since he never got the Omnitrix, the road trip ended up being boring. Both of them state that it was the worst summer ever. As a result, the two of them never had a chance to become close to each other, and didn't end up becoming friends. Omniverse However, his life changed in And Then There Were None, after a run in at Mr. Smoothy, where No-Watch MJ was shocked to see someone else that looked just like him. Bad MJ introduced himself to No Watch MJ and then suddenly attacked him. No-Watch MJ was then shocked to learn that Bad Ben could transform into monsters and it caused him to run away in fear. Bad MJ followed him as Ghostfreak, but soon No-Watch MJ met others: Albedo and MJzarro. They too transformed into aliens and again, No-Watch MJ had to run away in terror, but is soon rescued by MJ Prime. No-Watch MJ is again scared by what he sees, but MJ Prime assures his counterpart that he is here to help him, not hurt him. That doesn't exactly sway him, but then MJ Prime transforms into Spidermonkey to escape his evil selves. MJ Prime and No-Watch MJ soon meet Professor Paradox and he explains to No-Watch MJ that someone is kidnapping other MJs from their realities. Eon soon shows up with more evil MJs along with Vilgax, Eon reveals he wants No-Watch MJ destroyed because he sees his lack of an Omnitrix as an unpredictable wild card. The evil alternate MJs partake in an all out battle rumble between them along with Number 27,000, Dimension 3 MJ, and MJ 23. Vilgax reveals his true plan is to wipe out every MJ of every dimension, minus No-Watch MJ, and that includes Eon and the evil MJ. Using a Chronosapien Time Bomb, Vilgax wipes out all other MJ and their timelines. He then sets his sights on No-Watch MJ, but he is saved by Paradox. Fortunately, before MJ Prime faded away, his Omnitrix was transferred onto No-Watch MJ, and with guidance from Paradox, intends to fix all reality with it. In And Then There Was MJ, Professor Paradox and No-Watch MJ warp onto Vilgax's ship on the day where everything began in the Main Timeline. Paradox tells him, that since Vilgax destroyed the Main Timeline, they have to reboot it and make sure that MJ Prime finds the Omnitrix. No-Watch MJ first transforms into Grey Matter and disables the ship's defenses, allowing Xylene's ship to shoot a blast that hits Vilgax and mortally injures him. No Watch Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and diverts the path of the Omnitrix in outer space. With that, the 10-year-old Ben Prime finds the Omnitrix, but doesn't walk close to it, prompting No-Watch MJ to transform into ChamAlien, turn invisible and cause a small nudge in order for MJ Prime to fall into the pit where the Omnitrix was. Paradox tells him that his work has only just begun. Together, No-Watch MJ and Paradox recruit the other heroic counterparts of MJ to confront the evil MJs. However, Paradox takes all the other MJs to the point where they entered the fight in the previous episode, leaving No-Watch MJ behind. No-Watch MJ is momentarily saddened for not being acknowledged as a hero, but Paradox reassures him that this was not his intention; bringing No-Watch MJ into the fight would have caused two No-Watch MJs to simultaneously exist and corrupt his timeline. Paradox brings No-Watch MJ back into his timeline shortly after his initial disappearance, where No-Watch MJ turns into Clockwork and restores all the MJs from non-existence. He later sends all the evil MJs, including Eon, back to their own timelines, before returning the Omnitrix to his counterpart. Together, the good MJs defeat Vilgax, with No-Watch MJ knocking Vilgax out with a kick. No-Watch MJ finally learns of his grandfather's history with the Plumbers as they show up to arrest Vilgax, surprising and pleasing him that his grandfather turned out to be "totally awesome" with his main counterpart commenting alongside Professor Paradox that even without the Omnitrix, No-Watch MJ can still be a hero after all. Powers/Abilities Similar to the other MJs from the multiverse, No-Watch MJ possessed some degree of self-defense skills. No-Watch MJ enjoys doing things as quietly and without detection as possible, attributed to his love of laser tag. His signature catchphrase is "With a clandestine flair." Equipment No-Watch MJ displayed sufficient control over the Omnitrix and its alien forms while he had it, grasping their abilities well despite his lack of prior experience Weaknesses No-Watch MJ lacks the prior experience and knowledge about aliens shared by his multiverse counterparts who had an Omnitrix. No-Watch MJ lacks MJ Prime's expansive vocabulary and often says words without knowing what they mean, as shown when No-Watch MJ described MJ Prime's life as a superhero as 'clandestine'. Aliens Used * Grey Matter * Cannonbolt * ChamAlien * Wildmutt * Clockwork Appearances Omniverse Season 2 * And Then There Were None (debut) * And Then There Was MJ Heroes Rise Season 6 * TBA Trivia * No-Watch MJ's soccer jersey has the number 00 on it, a reference to early scripts where MJ was shown wearing the number 00 instead of 27. * There are plans to bring No-Watch MJ back in Heroes Rise, but not in the fifth season.